


Look No Further

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Happy Ending, High School AU, Sadness, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper is a smart but shy girl and being smart and shy in high school can be difficult. Specially when popular girls like Cordelia make your life hell. </p><p>Enter Irene Adler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Molly wasn't hiding per se. She was just waiting it out till classes started again. It wasn't hiding. Not really.

 

She dried her tears with some toilet paper, listening to the noise outside. People chattering and laughing, talking about upcoming exams, boys, parties. _They aren't waiting for me outside right?_ Molly listened even harder, but none of the voices were of Cordelia and her friends. Her heart calmed down at last, it was almost time to get back out there and she really didn't want a second confrontation with them.

 

She was about to get out when she heard the door open. _Shit! Oh please, don't let it be Cordelia._ The day had been bad enough with that monster following her, calling her names and even slapping her in the face. And all that because she had talked to Matt for a few seconds, the school most popular football player. She hadn't even started the conversation!

 

She sat back on the toilet, legs up and close to her chest, holding her breath and closing her eyes. _Don't be Cordelia, don't be Cordelia, don't be Cordelia_ was like a mantra in her head.

 

“Hooper, I know you're in there. I saw you go in 10 minutes ago. Unless you can teleport, which I seriously doubt, you're still here. Sulking.”

 

Molly couldn't believe it! Why was she here. And she was **not** sulking thank you very much!

 

“Why are you here Irene?” She called out, still not moving from her spot, though her bum was starting to sleep from being in the same position so long.

 

“What do you think lovely? Escorting you to class of course. C'mon open the door, I swear it's just me.” Irene sounded closer, the sound of her heels on the tiled floor.

 

“Why would you do that? You hardly know me.” Molly asked, she still wasn't moving, couldn't believe that Irene Adler of all people was here, offering her help. They had barely spoken 5 words to each other, they ran in totally different circles. Meaning, Molly was mostly alone with a book and Irene was surrounded by a bunch of friends all the time.

 

“What can I say? I have a thing for smart, adorable people. Smart is the new sexy after all. Didn't you get the memo?”

 

Molly could hear the smile in Irene's voice and it made her blush. Smart and adorable. Nobody called her that. Most stuck to 'know it all' and 'suck up.'

 

“C'mon Hooper, out you get. Class is starting in two minutes and 15 seconds.” Irene rattled the doorknob, knocking on the door. “Don't want to be late now do you?”

 

“Okay, I'm... I'm coming out.” Uncurling from the toilet, Molly collected her backpack and swung it on her shoulder, opening the lock and stepping out.

 

There was Irene, looking at her with a half smile/half smirk, taking in her appearance, her right hip against the sink and her arms crossed.

 

“Hooper, cheer up,I'm not going to bite. Yet.”

 

She winked at Molly, opening the door for her and gesturing to go outside. Molly sighed and rolled her eyes. “ You are weird Irene, really weird.”

“Oh, what's so fun about being normal anyway.” Irene smiled, placing her hand on Molly's lower back. Her heels echoing in the hall as they went to class.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short. And John is just mentioned in this fic, he won't be an active part in it.

“Why did you come for me anyway? You still haven't told me.” Molly asked Irene after class, they were in the cafeteria, eating their lunch. Irene had found Molly in her usual spot and just came on over and sat next to her.

 

“What? I can't just help you out of the kindness of my heart?” Irene turned, looking Molly in the eyes, staring at her intently. “Besides, I told you I have a thing for smart..”

 

“And adorable people. Yes, you did mention that and it's bullshit so care to tell me what your plan is?” Molly almost snapped.

 

“Wow, calm down Hooper. Jeez, why are you so on edge all the time.” Irene held her hands in the air in surrender. “It's like I said, I wanted to help. I know Cordelia and her friends, they are bitches. Running around like they own the bloody place while they are just as special as all the rest of us.” Irene said, glaring over to the table where Cordelia and her friends sat, talking to some of the football players. Cordelia was talking to Matt, swishing her hair every couple of minutes, her hand on his thigh.

 

“The poor boy doesn't even know he's gay yet.”

 

“Wait what?” Molly turned to look at Matt. “You're joking right?” She asked Irene, her eyebrows raised in disbelieve.

 

“Oh C'mon Hooper. The look on his face screams terror, he has way too much product in his hair and I saw him making out with John Watson a couple of days ago.”

 

“That's... Oh boy. Really?” Molly turned back to look at Matt, taking him in more closely. He was sitting rather stiffly, trying to brush Cordelia's hand away but she didn't take the hint. He saw Molly looking then and gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes at all. Molly blushed and turned around again, facing Irene who was eating her second chocolate pudding.

 

“Told you.”

 

“I thought you and Cordelia were friends?” Molly asked, she'd seen the girls sit together and talk to each other from time to time. _Maybe this is all a big prank?_

 

“Hell no! Hooper, you hurt my feelings. She just talked to me cause she needed help with some chem homework, she isn't the smartest of the bunch you know. After I said no, she called me a cunt and walked out. Never talked to me since.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Molly felt silent, a little blush creepy on her face from embarrassment. She had just assumed Irene and Cordelia were friends, had just assume Irene was the same as Cordelia. “I'm sorry.”

 

“No sweat Hooper. Let's go outside for a bit before classes start again okay? This sitting around is making me sleepy.” Irene got up, taking both their trays and headed for the door. “Coming?”

 

Molly shook herself out of her thoughts and went after her. “This day can't get any weirder.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Cordelia came from Cordelia Chase in Buffy, the vampire slayer ( and later Angel). Any idea where Matt comes from? 
> 
>  
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, I hope you like it!

It was three months of them being friends, spending time in and outside of school, before it started to get really weird. Three months of doing homework together, going to the movies, attending an art show, drinking and dancing at a party before Molly fucked up.

 

Three months spending time with the perfect Irene Adler who turned out to be very human. She was funny, smart, beautiful and bad ass. In those three months she had stood beside Molly, helping her deal with the hateful things Cordelia and her friends said. Helping her through difficult times when her grandma was diagnosed with cancer. One day she introduces her to Sherlock Holmes, a brilliant boy in the same year as her and after Sherlock and Irene went to Cordelia and her friends during lunch they never bothered her again. Every time Molly saw Cordelia the later one turned away, not even looking at her, let alone mock her. It was beyond strange.

 

Everything in Molly's life seemed to go well, until 3 months into their friendship she misunderstood and ruined it all.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Hooper, come out. I know you're in there. I'm having a deja vu moment here.” Irene was knocking on the door of the stall, rattling the knob.

 

“Hooper c'mon! It's not the end of the world, you can't hide from me forever.” There was and edge to Irene's voice, a weird mix of frustration and worry. Molly could just picture her, standing there arms crossed, eyebrows in a frown.

 

“So you kissed me so what? It's not the end of the world. C'mon talk to me. I'm practically irresistible so I get it.” She tried to joke it off but Molly still heard that edge. It wasn't a joke at all.

 

“Please go away Irene. I can't.... I can't talk to you right now. Please.” Molly begged. The idea of coming out and facing Irene Adler, perfect Irene Adler, was too much to bear. She still didn't know how it happened, one moment they were just chatting away outside, the next Molly was kissing Irene on the mouth, pushing her against the wall. It had just lasted 5 seconds before Molly got to her senses, eyes wide in shock and she'd bolted away. Not turning to look back when Irene called after her.

 

This was so humiliation and stupid. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Molly sighed again, wrapping her arms around herself tighter. She was going to stay here till the end of the day if she had too. Nothing could make her open the door. Nothing!

 

“You are paying for this Hooper, if my heels break off you are buying me new shoes!” Irene's voice sounded closer but not coming from the door. Suddenly she saw a red heel next to her. She looked up and there was Irene, climbing into the stall!

 

“Irene, what the hell are you doing? Stop, you'll break something!” Molly got of the toilet, making room for Irene to step on the seat and into the stall. She couldn't believe it, blinking her eyes a few times. _Am I finally insane? Am I making this all up?_

 

“You weren't coming out so I decided to come in. Now this is cozy Hooper, I can understand why you stay here so much.” Irene was standing close to Molly, smirking at her while brushing her dark hair out of her eyes, a small blush on her cheeks from climbing over the wall. She looks perfect and Molly's heart sank just looking at her.

 

“Now let's talk.” Irene crossed her arms then, trapping Molly with her intent gaze. “No you don't!” She took Molly's wrist and turned them so Molly couldn't open the door. “You are not leaving, I climbed a fucking wall for you Hooper. Don't leave me hanging now.” Irene was still holding her wrist, stroking up and down with her thumb, it sent a shiver down Molly's body. _This is not good, not good at all._

 

She jerked her arm away and tried to create some distance in the tiny space. “I... Dammit Irene, can't you just drop it.” She looked down at the ground, the sight of her sneakers and Irene's heels a tell tale sign why kissing her had been a bad idea.

 

“Actually no, I can't.” Irene sounded angry. Molly looked at her and Irene's eyes were shooting bullets. “You basically pin me to the wall and kiss me breathless and then you just run away like I'm some disease.” She gestured with her hands, the hurt clear in her voice. “Why would you kiss me and then just leave?”

 

“I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you, it just happened and I was worried you'd hate me.”

“You didn't mean to kiss me? So it was a mistake?” Irene wasn't backing down. Molly closed her eyes, trying to find a way to explain, to make Irene understand.

 

“Yes, no, I. Dammit!” This was harder then she had thought. Irene looked so fragile right now. It was a shock to see, she was always so confident and cocky. What had happend?

 

“It wasn't a mistake, I mean, I don't regret it.” She looked up then, staring in Irene's dark brown eyes. “ If this means you don't want to be friends anymore then I get it. I just....” She wanted to tell the truth, wanted to tell Irene what she felt but she was afraid of the reaction, the consequences.

 

“You just... What?” Irene asked, the tone less angry then before, taking Molly's hand, waiting for her to answer. “What is it Molly? You can tell me, anything, I swear.”

 

_This is really bad if she's calling me Molly._ Taking a deep breath Molly took the plunge, the leap of faith, the step into the abyss.

 

“I... I love you Irene. I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now. You're gorgeous, smart, kind, the most bad ass person I know. You aren't afraid of anything, you have a ton of friends that adore you and you still chose to be my friend. I know...I know we can never be more and that's okay but I just... I had to tell you.” Molly felt out of breath, the truth spilling from her lips left her terrified and exhausted. She'd been dreaming about Irene for months now. Dreaming about taking her hand during lunch, about kissing her senseless in bed, about feeling her upon of her, kissing and licking her neck, her breasts, about exploring her body and tasting her. It was frustrating and heartbreaking cause someone like Irene, smart, kind, wonderful, would never want a dull mouse like Molly.

 

“I'm sorry Irene. I messed it all up.” Molly started crying again. How can I have tears left?

 

“Oh Hooper, you silly girl. Look at me.” Irene touched her cheek, a smile on her face when Molly finally looked at her. “Stop the waterworks, they aren't needed.” She whipped her tears away with a handkerchief, taking Molly's face between her hands.

 

“You listen to me carefully Hooper. I've been wanting to kiss you even before I talked to you. I think you are the most sexy and brilliant person here and in the world. When you ran away after we kissed I thought it was because you were disgusted with me. I want everything with you Molly, everything, for as long as you'll have me. Now, I really, really want to kiss you now.”

Before Molly could even process it all, _she wants to kiss me_ , she felt Irene's lips on hers. Teasing her with her tongue, asking for access. Their tongues met and it was amazing, the best feeling in the world it made Molly moan which made Irene growl and Molly felt butterflies in her groin.

 

“You... You want me.” Molly panted, Irene was sending shivers down her spine by licking her neck and pressing light kisses on it. “ I can't believe you want me.” She felt lightheaded, her knees shaking. “You're really good at that.” Irene was sucking a mark in her neck, low enough so others wouldn't see.

 

“Oh, I want you Hooper. Every inch of you.” She felt hands move to the front of her shirt, going under it and cupping her breasts, Irene pressed closer, working her way up again to her lips. Kissing her hard and biting on Molly's bottom lip.

 

“Hell! Irene, if you don't stop now we'll never make it to class.” Not that she would mind cause damn, Irene's hands stroking her nipples felt amazing but she didn't want to be caught in the ladies room.

 

“Oh, you spoilsport. I wanna kiss you all over.” Irene whispered in her ear, liking her earlobe before removing her hands from under Molly's shirt.

 

“But your wish is my command Hooper, let's go to class then. I'll kiss you all over tonight.” She opened the stall, gave a wink and was off. Molly stood there, still breathing harder then normal, images in her mind for what tonight could be like.

 

“You coming?” Irene called from the hall.

 

“Coming!” Molly took her bag and headed out after Irene. This school year was going to be interesting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt comes from Matt Donovan from The Vampire Diaries. :) 
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody know of which shows I borrowed the names Cordelia and Matt? 
> 
> The title is from a song by Dido. 
> 
>  
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
